Cessation
by King Aria
Summary: Cessation (noun): the fact or process of bringing something to an end. Although it ends here, it doesn't end here forever. All rivers eventually meet again in the great blue sea.
**_A/N: I know I should update "King's Corner", it's in the works! I just came up with this idea recently, and I decided to give it a try. I was also kinda disappointed with my other SasuNaru story. I feel like I could've done better. Thanks to those that gave it a favorite and reviewed! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _This story, along with the effort put in it's tedious plotting is a gift for my beloved Jordan. Thank you for everything that you gave me, for being my muse, for helping me have a good time. I hope you enjoy this, I spent a long time planning for you._**

X

 _Beating heat of the sun's glare warmed the backs of squirming students. Class was in session, but not one student was doing anything naturally productive. It was nearing the end of June, overall meaning the end of middle school. All of the students spread their mixed emotions about their last academy days amongst each other._

 _The girls all planned numerous trips to the beach for the summer. Their light and floral dresses swirled around gracefully as they laughed and huddled about. Nails painted pastel colors matched with grand hair pieces, and earrings jingled from their ears._

 _Some boys planned to meet up after school for intense gaming and snacking. Sweat trickled at their temples and dampened the pits beneath their arms as they roughhoused and spoke excitedly. Cargo shorts and t-shirts were mostly what they consisted of._

 _Umino Iruka, the instructor of the classroom, abruptly called the class to order. Bushy tails settled in their respective seats, and bright eyes watched as Iruka bent over behind his desk. He ruffled about for something for a minute. Then he stood straight again, holding a thick stack of envelopes._

 _"Alright guys, you all recall taking the tedious entrance exam in November, right?" he began with a teasing smirk as he unwrapped the rubber band holding the envelopes together._

 _Students immediately whispered to each other, anxiously leaning forward off of the edge of their seats. A certain blonde haired boy sitting in the very back of the class smiled widely as he leaned towards the front._

 _"Well, we've received letters of acceptance just this morning! I'd first like to give a shoutout to our school representative, who reached the highest score on the exam, everyone please congratulate Uchiha Sasuke!"_

 _Simultaneously, the female population in the room cheered and applauded boisterousl_ y.

 _"I knew you could do it, Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura, one of Sasuke's biggest admirers, cheered as she clapped. She had been glued at Sasuke's side during all three years they spent at the academy. She acted as his bodyguard at times, defending him violently and vehemently from those that envied him._

 _The young male stood from his seat in the middle row, swiftly moving to the front of the classroom. Iruka shuffled through the envelopes quickly before handing one to Sasuke. He congratulated him, and Sasuke muttered his grace quietly before returning to his seat._

 _"Alright! Time to get your results!"_

 _In just minutes the class's initial volume returned. The sound of envelopes being savagely torn open accompanied delighted squeals and yells of triumph. The four hour long exam they had taken in November paid off, for everyone who received an envelope was accepted into the number one high school in all of Konoha._

 _"I highly doubt I got in." Nara Shikamaru sighed tiredly, his envelope sitting on the desk before his arms. His close friend Yamanaka Ino snatched the envelope with a frown._

 _"Oh come on, Shikamaru. We all know you got in, you're one of the smartest students here!" She tore it open gracefully, pulling out the folded slip of paper. She took her time in smoothing it out before bringing it up to read it._

 _Akimichi Chōji leaned over her shoulder, munching on chip snacks loudly as he too read the paper. They both smiled widely after scanning the page, then hugged their slouching friend. Shikamaru didn't need to be told the results, and he gave out a tired grumble regarding how troublesome their high school years were to be._

 _Sakura had raced over to Sasuke's desk, throwing herself on him. Sasuke naturally caught her before easing her off of him, the girl still wearing a large grin on her face._

 _"I got in too, Sasuke! We'll be in high school together! Isn't that great? We'll have so much fun, go to prom together.." she rambled, her face slowly coloring the shade of her hair as she fell into her own world._

 _Sasuke honestly had no interest in attending high school with her, let alone that high school being the one and only "Konoha Acceleration: Upper Sophistication School". He had been prepared for this moment his whole life, and he didn't allow anything to get in his way as he prepped. The news wasn't anything special. It was expected of him._

 _"Hey, Sakura-chan!"_

 _The two turned towards the back of the class. A head of sunshine blonde hair swished as Uzumaki Naruto, the infamous class clown, jogged to them. Sakura frowned bitterly as he stood before her with a cheeky grin._

 _"What do_ you want, _Naruto?" she asked, crossing her arms. The blonde's grin never faltered as he stood in front of Sasuke, the latter grunting in irritation._

 _"I was just gonna ask if you'd like to go to prom with me? Since we're going to highschool together!"_

 _Sakura gasped, wearing an expression of shock and mild horror. "Don't tell me you actually passed the exam?" she said, her hand dramatically covering her mouth. She didn't really hold any resentment towards Naruto; she just saw him as a burden at times, and she easily grew annoyed with him and his tactics._

 _Naruto laughed with ease. "Of course!" He raised his arm to adjust the deep green goggles he liked to wear._

 _Still behind him, Sasuke had turned to look at Naruto's desk by the window. There laying on it was an envelope, perfectly neat and unscathed._

 _"How do you know? You didn't even open it." he commented derisively with a smirk. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his arch rival and best friend, with a smile._

 _"I don't need to look to know!"_

 _Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, having a brief conversation with their eyes. They were both aware that Naruto wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Being in school with him since kindergarten had given them enough knowledge on that subject of the matter._

 _"Let's just double check." Sakura said then, her tone changing drastically into that of a maternal one. Naruto shrugged, his innocent grin still plastered on his face._

 _All three of them moved to the envelope, Sakura slowly grabbing it. She slid it against the desk upward, slowly but cleanly ripping it open. Sasuke and Naruto leaned over each of her shoulders as she pulled the formally folded slip from its packaging. The latter was placed down and the former was opened with careful hands._

 _"'To the family of Uzumaki M. Naruto, we r-regret to inform you that we-'…"_

 _Naruto looked up at Sakura when she paused, noticing how her face was falling as she continued reading mentally. He then looked to Sasuke, who wore a stern poker face as his eyes scanned the writing._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" he finally asked. Emerald and onyx orbs both looked towards the blonde immediately after he spoke. Naruto's smile slowly faltered when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, her expression solemn when she pulled away._

 _"Take the test again in the ninth grade, okay?"_

 _That was enough for Naruto to catch on. He grabbed the paper from her hands, slowly looking over his test results. There were multiple bars and statistics printed that he couldn't understand. Then there was bold writing, in which he did understand._

 _"Scoring Results: **Below Average** "_

 _The previously upbeat atmosphere of the room fell when the loud growl of a feral sounded. Naruto crumbled the paper and threw it across the classroom before running to the door, throwing it open. Everyone jumped at the slam when he closed it, and all was dead silent thereafter._

 _Iruka, who was mildly startled at his adoptive son's outburst, caught sight of the crumpled ball of paper. He stood from his desk at the front and walked swiftly to where it landed, scooping it up. Everyone aside from Sasuke and Sakura watched Iruka's expression as he smoothed the paper and read it. His eyes slowly widened, and his eyebrows cringed upward as he reached the end._

 _"Oh, no.." he muttered, massaging his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. If there was anyone that knew how hard Naruto had worked to possibly get in, how much he desired and dreamed to pass the exam and attend the most advanced upper school in all of Konoha, it was him._

 _Students whispered, most of them correctly assuming what had just went down and why. Amongst them, they hoped Naruto would fail. Whenever he did something goofy in class, they laughed at him rather than with him. Referring to him as a dunce and good for nothing, they didn't see him getting far._

 _As if it were a natural daily occurrence, the mood boosted again, and everyone had resumed their previous activities and conversations. Sakura had moved to sit at Naruto's desk, resting her head in her arms as she stared out the window._

 _Sasuke watched as Iruka slowly walked back to his desk, folding the paper neatly before dumping it in the recycle bin beside his desk. He then let his head fall into his hands after sitting, apparently mumbling to himself._

 _The young Uchiha turned from Iruka when Ino sat on the edge of Naruto's desk. Sakura lifted her head._

 _"I'm assuming Naruto didn't pass?" she asked, crossing her arms and turning over her shoulder to look down at Sakura. Shikamaru and Chōji had joined, the former occupying the empty seat in front of Naruto's desk._

 _"Poor boy…he worked so hard." Sakura replied, confirming it. She traced random patterns on the desk with her finger, frowning._

 _Ino sighed. "There are many other high schools in Konoha, he's not out of options."_

 _"He's got exactly two-hundred and forty options." Shikamaru then commented. Chōji munched in agreement._

 _"You don't have to convince me, you've gotta convince Naruto." Sakura said in exasperation, raising her head. Ino scoffed._

 _"As if he'd listen to any of us.."_

 _Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, ready to voice the obvious. Sasuke beat him to it, however, swiftly turning and speeding to the door. Ino and Sakura watched as he did so, startled by the sudden movement. They then sighed dreamily, Shikamaru and Chōji sighing in irritation._

X

 _It was much cooler outside than it was inside; the heat from the multiple bodies subtracted, and the occasional breeze added was perfect. Multiple rocks and pebbles were scattered around the roofing of the large academy building. A tan hand roughly scooped one up, bouncing it lightly before chucking it forward._

 _Naruto scoffed when it hit a squirrel. The startled animal scurried up a nearby tree to take refuge. Any other day he would've hurried to find it and make sure it was unharmed. However, he was too livid today to give a damn._

 _"I can already hear them. Laughing it up and calling me a…a loser!"_

 _He chucked another rock for emphasis, watching it hit the roof of a minivan. Luckily, the alarm refrained from going off. Naruto paced back and forth on the roof like a caged animal, huffing and puffing. He felt like crying, but he quickly refused, deeming it too much a weak move._

 _He vowed to never let his peers break him down or rob him of his determination. Crying would be breaking his promise._

 _Naruto's mad pacing halted when the heavy door of the entrance scraped loudly against the cement flooring of the roof. Big blue eyes, swimming with anger and hurt, widened when they met the object of his happiness and affection._

 _"What the hell are you doing up here, moron?" Sasuke asked. He failed to let any venom slip in his insult; Naruto didn't need any salt to his wounds, anyway._

 _The blonde looked down and through the corner of his eye before turning his back completely on Sasuke. He then shrugged violently. "Why don't you go celebrate with your colleagues?"_

 _Sasuke didn't miss the bitter tone in his friend's voice. It almost made him feel guilty that he passed. He waved that thought away before it could evolve, then took a few steps forward._

 _"They're your colleagues as well."_

 _Naruto scoffed. "…Just go away, Sasuke. Go away."_

 _His voice fell, his once straight shoulders slumping down. It was the worst state that Sasuke hated seeing Naruto in. He strode past the younger male, moving to the edge of the roof. Naruto looked up and watched as Sasuke bent down and sat on the edge._

 _They stayed that way for a minute or so. Sasuke then turned his head, not looking directly at Naruto, but rather out of his peripheral vision. He pat the empty space beside him, leading Naruto to him like a kitten with a string._

 _Cool wind brushed their heated bodies as they sat, their legs dangling off of the large and tall building. Leaves danced with the breeze, a piece getting stuck in Naruto's wild tresses. Sasuke nonchalantly grabbed it and flicked it, both boys watching as it fell to the ground slowly._

 _Sasuke inwardly sighed. Moments like these were sentimental for him; Naruto made him feel…normal. Naruto didn't smother him or fight people for his attention. He didn't look at him as if he were some god. Naruto saw Sasuke as a fellow human being, just like him. He appreciated him for Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sasuke alone._

 _"Ano, Sasuke?"_

 _Said boy turned. "Hn?"_

 _"I really wish I got in…it would've been great to be considered smart or full of potential the way you and Sakura-chan are. My efforts and hard work are almost nonexistent to everyone. It's not fair, ya know? I really try, I swear I do."_

 _Onyx eyes widened before softening greatly. It really was unfair how Naruto's peers treated him. What was worse was that his instructors never thought much of him. The only one who worked alongside the blonde in teaching him was Iruka, his guardian._

 _"You don't need to go to some higher up school to prove that to people, Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly. Naruto frowned in confusion._

 _"What do you–?"_

 _"The best start off from scratch. Great struggle brings great gifts for the future. Who cares if you got in or not? You're still great either way, and you've still got the potential and determination to be on top."_

 _His eyes were trained on the ground, but Naruto could see the affection swimming in the soft orbs. His vision didn't last long since warm tears blurred his vision. His lips trembled as he struggled to keep from smiling, ultimately failing._

 _"Thanks.."_

 _Sasuke looked up with a sigh before extending his arm to wrap around Naruto's shoulders. He pulled the other close, their sides colliding. Naruto laughed as he wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist. His tears glistened in the sunlight as they sat in serene silence._

X

 _A half day was gifted to the students; school was dismissed after lunch. Clusters of friends headed off to the playground or library, wandering aimlessly in their newfound freedom. Sakura and Ino hugged at the front of the academy, smiling at each other when they pulled back._

 _"I promise I'll see you tomorrow! I'll even bring my new nail polish kit, billboard brow!" Ino exclaimed teasingly, Sakura smirking mischievously._

 _"You better, or I'll hunt you down, you pig!" They laughed in unison._

 _Sasuke and Naruto watched the two girls through the glass doors of the school's entrance. They were seated on the benches of the front room beside the main office's entrance. Naruto always waited with Sasuke, who was expecting his elder brother to walk him home. It was completely unnecessary, but it made their mother feel at ease. Naruto went home with Iruka, and since he stayed at school for later hours, it wasn't a problem for the blonde._

 _"So what are your plans for the summer besides reading and stuff?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scowled._

 _"My parents already planned a trip to Barbados for the first couple of weeks, idiot." he replied curtly. Naruto grinned stupidly._

 _"Can I come?"_

 _Sasuke's scowl turned into a small smile. "Hn. I'll ask.."_

 _As Naruto playfully moved in for a bear hug, the front doors of the school opened. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother and senior by five years, stood expectantly. Naruto stood quicker than Sasuke did, running up to Itachi to give him a hug._

 _"Hey, big brother!" he greeted. Itachi smiled politely._

 _"Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?"_

 _"I'm doing great!"_

 _Sasuke sighed as he swiftly threw his backpack over his shoulder. He strode to his brother, Itachi ruffling his hair. "Hello, little brother. How was school?" Sasuke understood the indirect question. He smirked proudly._

 _"I passed."_

 _Itachi's soft and sweet smile caught the two boys off guard, lightly dazzling them. "That's swell, I'm sure Father will be so proud. What about you, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto let go of his waist to step back, grimacing at the ground. Sasuke felt the other's drop in mood, and he wrapped an encouraging arm around his shoulders. They shared a look before Naruto smiled crookedly._

 _"I didn't, but I'm going to look up some alternatives!"_

 _Itachi's expression was noticed only by his younger brother, who was able to catch nearly everything Itachi did. Sasuke released Naruto before patting his shoulder. They smiled at each other._

 _"I guess I'll see you soon, Sasuke!"_

 _"Hn."_

 _Itachi nodded after Naruto shared a goodbye with him. Sasuke glared up at his brother, who scowled back at him. Their walk home was silent, but the building tension was very well present. Sasuke knew that Itachi knew something was impending. It wasn't anything good, either._

 _They didn't live much too far from the academy, their neighborhood coming into view after nearly ten minutes. It was quiet and neat, everyone being well known. As they approached their large, two family home, they caught sight of their mother walking across the street. They assumed she had a midday spell with the woman across the street._

 _Uchiha Mikoto waved at her boys, greeting them with a smile. The smile fell when neither of them acknowledged her._

 _"How was your day, Sasuke?" she asked when they approached her. Sasuke fell into the soft eyes that belonged to his beloved mother. She was one of the select few who were allowed to witness his softest sides. She was also the select few that could bring them out. He sighed, dropping the tough act for her._

 _"Fine. I passed." He fumbled through his pockets, handing her the already opened envelope. She grabbed it from him, but her smile did not return._

 _"Itachi, did you do something to him?" she asked in a scolding tone as they entered their home, removing their shoes. Itachi snorted._

 _"I did no such thing, Mother."_

 _"Then what's wrong with him?"_

 _"He's right there, why don't you ask him?"_

 _"Itachi."_

 _Uchiha Fugaku appeared in the front room from the kitchen's doorway. He sipped at his cup of coffee, a hard frown on his face. Mikoto crossed her arms as her husband stared at their eldest son._

 _"Mind your mother." he said calmly. Both Itachi and Sasuke heard the threat in his tone, and they bowed their heads. Fugaku caught the paper in his wife's hand. He held his own hand out, and Mikoto moved forward. Sasuke's ears perked when his father hummed in content._

 _"Excellent. Keep it up, Sasuke."_

 _It was rare for Sasuke to ever receive compliments of pride from his father. That was usually his mother's job since Fugaku was always too occupied with Itachi. Sasuke felt his ears grow hot as he raised his head to look at his father in the eyes._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Mikoto chose then to let her smile return. "Did your classmates get accepted, too?"_

 _Itachi stiffened beside Sasuke. He placed a hand on Sasuke's back, a sign that warned him to prepare for what was to come. He frowned, blinking rapidly in confusion before shrugging._

 _"Well, everyone except for Naruto. Remember him? He's my best friend–…"_

 _"Not anymore, son. You are too good for him. I don't want you associating with those that are not on your level."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened, and a flurry of anger filled him. He was one of the people that knew how hard Naruto worked to compete with him. His determination was better than any of his peers, including Sasuke himself._

 _"What're you talking about?" he bursted, taking a step forward. The hand on his back gripped the material of his shirt, preventing him from moving any further. Fugaku's derisive grin fell into a deep scowl at his son's response._

 _"I didn't stutter. Uzumaki Naruto is not good for you. You're lucky I allowed you to associate yourself with him as long as you have. This is an obvious sign that that boy is not on your level. You are not to group yourself with those below you."_

 _Itachi pulled Sasuke back as Fugaku strode away into the kitchen, calmly sipping his coffee as he went. Mikoto placed the envelope down on the small table beside the door, the shadow of a smile on her face as she followed her husband to the kitchen._

 _Once he was released, Sasuke trotted upstairs to his room, closing his door softly with great struggle. He didn't bother to switch his light on, dumping his bag by the door before letting his body fall on his cushiony, queen-sized mattress._

 _The sun shined inside his room through his pale indigo curtains. Sasuke sighed heavily, his mind rambling a mile a minute. He closed his eyes and massaged them, feeling a headache creep on. A frustrated sigh left his lips._

 _After a few painful minutes of constant rubbing, he fell limp, regulating his breathing pattern to a steady softness. It didn't feel like long when he opened his eyes again, the sun gone._

 _His mouth felt dry, and the zesty aroma of his mother's spaghetti and garlic bread dinner filled his nose. His stomach twisted in response to the smell, and he weakly sat up. He realized that his socks had been removed, and he had been tucked into bed properly._

 _When he turned to his left, a plate of spaghetti and bread and a cup of water had been placed beside his digital clock. It was going on ten in the evening. Sasuke picked up his plate and the fork sitting near by, quick to dive in._

 _In the middle of wolfing his still warm dinner down, his door creaked open. Mikoto's head peeked in from the ajar crack, and she smiled at the sight that greeted her._

 _"I was just coming in to take that downstairs. I thought you'd sleep through the night." She had taken a seat on the edge of his bed, caressing one side of his face. Sasuke's cheeks grew warm and he cleared his throat after swallowing a mouthful._

 _A quick relapse of what had happened earlier entered Sasuke's mind, and he placed his plate back on the nightstand with a frown. He then folded his arms, staring down at his lap._

 _"Mother…was Father suggesting I not speak to Naruto anymore?" Sasuke asked softly. He knew well that his father was ordering that he not speak to Naruto anymore. He couldn't go against his father's word either. However, he hoped to find some type of refuge within his merciful mother._

 _Mikoto let her hand fall from Sasuke's delicate cheek with a heavy sigh. She then adjusted herself, sliding upward to sit leaning against the headboard. She brought Sasuke into her arms, resting his head against her chest. Her hands played with his hair. Sasuke felt himself closing his eyes._

 _"Believe me when I say that your father sees you morphing into something great one day. He doesn't want you or Itachi to get too caught up in any anchors."_

 _"Naruto's not an anchor.." Sasuke replied quickly but without any argumentative tone._

 _"Yes, yes. Forgive me for using such diction. However, you can't keep looking back or stopping in your path of greatness to help Naruto up on his feet every time he falls. Do you understand, baby?"_

 _Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he nodded stiffly. Mikoto continued to play with his hair, weaving small braids only to unravel them and start again. The young boy sighed in content as she did so, enjoying the rhythm of her heartbeat and her chest rising and falling as she breathed._

 _"It's your decisions, Sasuke. Try not to be too upset with your father, though. He tries for you boys.."_

X

 _Saturday was well appreciated. The sun was just as vibrant as the day before, and the day before that. It was so large and bright, Naruto was sure it would burst soon._

 _He was glad, for he had officially graduated a week ago. Iruka had reminded him that passing the eighth grade was much more important than passing the entrance exam. It would've been pointless if he had passed the exam without graduating from middle school itself._

 _His vibrant mood during the ceremony had died painfully, though, since Sasuke and his family had avoided him during it all. He tried to stick by Sakura, but she was either with the girls or chasing Sasuke's tail. She had even sat by Itachi, trying to strike conversation with Sasuke as the ice breaker._

 _Itachi had stunned her motormouth silent with a small vow to marry her once she was old enough. He then pointed in Sasuke's direction before abruptly leaving to grab a drink._

 _Naruto had swelled with relief when Sasuke's father had called Iruka about a trip for the boys to the beach. He had woken bright and early in the morning to prepare for the long day._

 _The crashing waves settled Naruto's jumpy mood as he sat under the shade of a beach umbrella. Wind blew his sweat sticky hair, cooling his forehead. As sand blew in all directions, Naruto caught sight of two figures walking toward him. When the sand settled, he made out Sasuke and Itachi standing a few feet before him._

 _He smiled with a laugh. "Sasuke!"_

 _Sasuke, who was frowning, stuffed his fisted hands in his trunks' pockets in response. Itachi had taken a seat beside Naruto before urging the latter to get up and take a swim. Naruto easily obeyed, standing and running off towards the waves._

 _"You coming, Sasuke?" he turned and asked excitedly._

 _Said boy nodded and walked forward, bringing them to the shoreline. They took a few more steps, just enough to let the cool waters warm their heated legs up to their knees. Naruto shrieked a couple of times when seaweed caressed his skin, and Sasuke had to pry the producers from his friend._

 _Friend._

 _"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto looked at him, his large blue eyes sparkling with joy. The older boy swallowed thickly before moistening his lips in preparation for speech._

 _"I know you worked hard to pass the exam. And, it's fine that you didn't get in. However, I think this is a sign that we shouldn't be friends."_

 _Naruto swore he felt his stomach drop. Was he serious? Was this some kind of joke? It seemed as though the waves had stopped, and the sun had actually burst into chunks of rocky flames._

 _"What're you–?"_

 _"You and I are too different. We don't belong on the same boat. I want to prosper; I want to get a career and possibly enroll into a great university. Staying behind to hold your hand forever prevents that."_

 _Sasuke waited apprehensively. He watched as the other male's face slowly scrunched up in anger and confusion. His eyes dimmed, and for a moment it was filled with fear. That was replaced with anger._

 _"Whoa, hold on. Are you serious? You're really going to let some damn school get between us?"_

 _Sasuke's haughty silence confirmed it, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You seriously don't see me apart of your future..? After everything we've been through! What about all those times, Sakura-chan, and Ino and–"_

 _"None of that matters. I'll be fourteen next month, and you in four months. Sakura's going to be fifteen next March. It's time to grow up, Naruto. It's time to let things go. It's too bad that you can't support me with this decision, but you won't be changing my mind."_

 _Naruto stood in the water, his mouth agape, as Sasuke turned and walked off. He could barely believe it. It was almost like yesterday when he was blabbering about marrying Sakura and watching Sasuke clean his shoes in the first grade. And now, his best friend was turning his back on him for good._

 _They were always there for each other. They were each other's pillars. Sasuke had made Naruto feel like he had a family. He was the one that encouraged their peers to treat him differently. He encouraged Naruto himself to work harder, their rivalry being their motivation. Sasuke knew of Naruto's struggles, and he knew of his greatest desires. They were best friends._

 _They were best friends._

 _Naruto ran forward, his body reacting faster than his mind could, and grabbed two fistfuls of Sasuke's inky tresses. He yanked his head backwards, forcefully swinging the older boy on to the ground. Sasuke reacted with a silent scream, only trying to pry Naruto's hands off of him._

 _He kicked and squirmed around, the heat of the sand burning the skin of his legs. It wasn't until the sharp edge of a rock collided with his leg, the friction causing Sasuke's nerves to go haywire. His scream of pain and agitation was audible this time, and he didn't hesitate in twisting his body to strike Naruto in the face._

 _Knowing this moment was to be his last, Naruto put full force in his punches and kicks. Although it was fighting, it was the last time he'd have Sasuke's attention. A fight was how they met, how they began. And now, it was going to be how they ended._

 _Strong arms had practically ripped Naruto off of Sasuke, tossing him into the water. Naruto wasn't aware of how many open wounds he received until the salt water triggered the pain. It attacked him abruptly, hitting him alongside the emotional pain._

 _When he swam up to the surface, he coughed and hissed, rubbing his eyes. Moving towards the beach's exit was Itachi and Sasuke, the former roughly dragging the latter along by the arm. Sasuke was limping, his body violently shaking. Naruto wasn't deaf to the loud sobs emitting from their direction._

 _His own lips trembled from the cold of the water. As he shivered from the water, he felt warm streaks down his cheeks. Naruto sniffled, his face hardening as he too limped out of the water._

 _"Another one bites the fucking dust.."_

 _X_

 _ **A/N: Next chapter will be the present timing. It hurts, having to split my babies up this way. But hey, that's life, right? v.v**_

 _ **Heh, things get better, though. *^***_

 _ **Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will try to update very soon. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
